1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of games, and more particularly to a novel game apparatus which involves the tossing of a ball at a target whereby the ball releasably adheres to the target upon impact and which target may be either supported on the ground or may be floated on the surface of a pool or the like.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In the past, it has been the conventional practice to employ a target at which a ball is tossed in order to provide entertainment for the participants in the form of amusement, increasing physical skill and for game purposes such as accumulating a score. Usually, the tossed ball will bounce off of the target upon impact and means are sometimes employed for collecting the ball after its force has been spent upon impact with the target. In other instances, missiles, such as darts, will remain attached to the target, such as when a pointed tip of the dart penetrates the target area sufficiently to support the missile. Also, problems and difficulties have been encountered when constructing the target area so as to display a target in a particular representation so that it is not only visible to the participants of the game but will not become worn or separated from the target upon impact of the ball. Care must be taken that the graphic representation of the target remain on its support and not become dislodged or separated from the support upon impact.
Therefore, a long-standing need has existed to provide a novel game apparatus incorporating a ball and target capable of releasably retaining and securing the ball to the target upon impact after being tossed by a game participant. Securement of the target graphic representation is important so that it is not separated from its carrier after such impact. The apparatus is designed for use either on solid ground, poolside or actually floatable in a body of water, such as a pool per se.